fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunters
Hunters is the collective name given to a number of semi-nomadic tribes dwelling on the northern edge of the Motor City Wasteland. The Hunters are responsible for much of the food available in the ruins of Detroit. They are one of the recruitable minor factions in Fallout: Detroit. Background The origins of the Hunters differ, depending on the tribe. Many were started by people who fled the larger cities after the War for the bountiful lands of central and northern Michigan. Some were Native American tribes living on reservations, spreading to areas the tribes hadn't dwelled on in centuries. And some were Michiganders already from the area, relying on their former pastime of hunting in order to survive and adapting a nomadic lifestyle to find their quarry. While the tribal identity differs among the groups, they all share a commonality in foraging, fishing the lakes and rivers, and hunting the mutated animals of post-War Michigan. This commonality is what the people of the Motor City Wasteland saw when the tribes first arrived on the outskirts of Detroit, thus the name "Hunters" has stuck. The Hunters first arrived in Royal Oak in 2208, finding the city abandoned and rife with game, including some strange creatures, such as descendants of animals once exhibited at the nearby Detroit Zoo, as well as deadly mutated animals from the Warrens. Upon arrival, there was some mild culture clash with the locals but the two groups mostly avoided each other. This changed in 2253 when Abraham Green brokered a food deal with the tribes' chiefs. The Hunters would be able to trade meat and hides at Eastern Market under Green's protection and anything gained from trading would go to the tribe. Things the tribes needed like medicine, guns, and ammo. The Green Gang was in its infancy at the time, up against a dozen rivals, and Abraham knew starvation and death after the Great Winter of 2130 led to the downfall of the Mechanics. Green was eager to secure a dependable food supply for the people of Detroit to help grow his gang's standing. Thus the Hunters became an integral part of life in Detroit. Starvation was no longer an issue in the Motor City Wasteland. And the Hunters have benefitted greatly. The Prisoner encounters the Hunters in 2287 after being sent by either the Resistance or Brotherhood of Steel to treat with the group. The Resistance hopes to count the Hunters among their numbers, while the Brotherhood is desperate for their food supply. The Brotherhood hoped taking over protection of Eastern Market would entitle them to some meat for their efforts, but that was not the terms the Hunters made with Abe Green. Notable Members In Royal Oak * "Chief of Royal Oak" * "Chief's wife" * "Chief's son" * "Meat dealer at the Chop Shop" * "Leather worker" - Sells leather and hunter armor sets as well as hunter clothing. * "Storyteller" - An elder of the tribe who recants the tribes' history and legends. * "Great Warrior" - Dwells in the Longhouse. Points the Prisoner to the Warrens as a way to impress the Chief. * "Head scout" - Organizes hunting parties. * "The Headhunter" - Offers missions to the Prisoner involving the most dangerous game. On Belle Isle * "Chief of Belle Isle" * "Chief's first wife" * "Chief's second wife" * "Head scout" - Organizes hunting parties. Possibly one of the Chief's many children. Elsewhere * "Meat dealer at Eastern Market" * "Leather worker at Eastern Market" * "Meat dealer in Detroit" * "Hunter in charge of St. Clair Shores" * "Hunting party leader in the Warrens" * Pequod - A hermit obsessively hunting an albino deathclaw in the Warrens. A possible companion. Behind the Scenes * The Hunters are an amalgam of the original Native American inhabitants of Michigan, French fur trappers who were the first Europeans to settle the region, and modern-day hunters. Their architecture and social structure takes influence from many sources, including Vikings and Orc strongholds from Skyrim. Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Factions Category:Factions